Caught in the Act
by celestial princess
Summary: Lupin comforts Sirius after a girl turns him down one shot. Warning: SLASH!


Remus Lupin was startled from his book as Sirius Black marched up the stairs angrily from the common room to the boys' dormitory, fiercely banging the door open, and throwing his textbooks on the floor, where they landed with a large crash.

"I've never been so humiliated!" Sirius yelled. He turned to Remus, who raised his eyes slightly from the book he was reading, long enough to register Sirius, but not long enough to break his concentration.

"What happened?" Remus asked him, not really paying attention.

"What happened? I'll tell you what happened." Sirius was incensed now. "You know that Amanda Knight girl, the one who's had a crush on me since first year?"

Remus gave a grunt of recognition.

"So today, after class I went over to her and asked her out, and then, you know what she did, Moony? You know what she did!"

Remus turned a page in his book. "What?"

"SHE TURNED ME DOWN!" Sirius pulled Remus's book away from him and stared into his eyes. "In front of all her friends, too!" Sirius was making deep growling sounds in his throat, his teeth were bared, his thick black hair was hanging in his face, and in his eyes were a predatory look. Remus thought Sirius looked extremely dangerous but beautiful, in the same way one would find a dragon beautiful. He could feel his own heart beat faster at the sight of Sirius.

"...so then," Sirius continued, "I asked her out and she turned me down in front of all her giggling friends, saying something stupid like, 'I really like you, but I want to wait until I'm older so I can be more mature and have more meaningful relationships.' What the hell!"

"That's... that's... terrible." Remus said, unaware he had just been spacing out and missed about half of Sirius' story.

"I know," Sirius said in a defeated voice, no longer looking like an animal. "I'm fourteen years old and I haven't had my first kiss yet!" He flopped down on Remus' bed, his hand on his forehead. "I was hoping I would have it with her... I'm too old to be this inexperienced!"

"I haven't had my first kiss yet, and I'm just as old as you, mate."

"I guess we should find you a girl, then."

Remus thought of the way Sirius looked before, with that look is his eyes... a look no one else could do and look exactly the way Sirius had, and that was all he wanted.

"But I don't want one," Remus said so quickly, the words were out of his mouth before he had time to think.

"What do you mean, you - "

Sirius never finished his sentence. Before he could get another word out, Remus began kissing him, trying to tempt the predator in Sirius out with his tongue. Remus hadn't been kissing Sirius for long before he was forcefully pushed away.

"What the hell is your problem, you bloody pouf?" Sirius asked. Remus tried to stammer out a reply. "You stole my first kiss, you bastard!"

"Well - well - " Remus tried to give Sirius a reason he kissed him, a justification... anything. But all he managed to say was, "Was it good?"

All the color drained from Sirius' face, then came rushing back, creating two bright pink spots on his cheeks. He pulled the neck of his robe up to his ears, then mumbled something short and incoherent.

"Excuse me?"

"Yes," Sirius mumbled a little louder.

"Well then..." Remus said, gingerly lifting Sirius' face out of his robe, amazed at his own courage. He closed the long velvet drapes surrounding his bed, so the two of them would have privacy before he kissed Sirius again, and this time there was no resistance. Their kiss was long and sweet. Remus was sorry to break for air. When he looked at Sirius, he saw the same predatory look in Sirius' eyes he had when he was upset, but there was something different in his eyes; it was the look of desire.

Sirius threw Remus down on the bed, throwing himself on top of him and kissing every exposed inch of skin he could reach. Remus gladly returned each of Sirius' kisses.

Sirius grabbed the hem of Remus' robe and was pulling it up when the velvet curtains around the bed were pulled open by James Potter.

"Hey, Moony," James said. "I was wondering - " He stopped short at the sight of Remus lying on his bed with Sirius on top of him. James' mouth was open so wide, his jaw looked like it was danger of becoming unhinged.

All three boys stared at each other, completely frozen. Sirius and Remus moved first, grabbing their wands at the same time and jinxing James. Sirius shouted, "Oblivate!" and Remus yelled, "Stupefy!" James collapsed, unconscious.

"You think he's O.K.?" Remus asked, sitting up. He was shaking from their startling encounter.

"If you want, we always take him up to the hospital wing to see," said Sirius. His hands were moving back to the hem of Remus' robes. "But first, I want to finish what I started."


End file.
